


3am and Okay

by BlackDog9314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman Castiel, Dean in Panties, Drag, First Meeting, M/M, Walmart brings all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can't sleep and goes to Walmart to get things he doesn't need. While there he runs into an attractive man wearing practically nothing and a pair of platform boots.</p>
<p>Inspired by this <a href="http://www.newnownext.com/chinese-drag-queen-sets-internet-on-fire-with-risque-grocery-trip/05/2016/?xrs=synd_facebook_rpdr">article</a> posted in Destiel Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am and Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

It's three in the morning and Castiel is wearing a bathrobe in the middle of the bread aisle, half-asleep on his slippered feet.  
He's at the Walmart down the street from his house and isn't sure now what possessed him to clamber into his car and make the short drive down, but he's been staring at the packaged loaves in front of him for the last ten minutes. The cellophane gleams under the unforgiving lights, and an aisle or two over he can hear the dull hum of a floor waxing occurring. The sharp, vaguely acetonic scent that accompanies the noise reminds Castiel of the way his office building smells for a day or two after the Bolivian family employed by Sandcorp does the same. They do it at night as well, after everyone's gone home. Hell, they might even be doing it right now, while Castiel is supposed to be sleeping.  
He has work in less than five hours.  
Fuck.  
Castiel is still standing motionlessly in front of the bread, still staring at the tacky, colorful designs of the labels.  
He should just go home. He's not even sure he wants to have a sandwich anymore, or if he really did in the first place. He just remembers checking the pantry and noticing that he had peanut butter but no bread.  
Insomnia is a strange affliction.  
He's startled out of his jumbled thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat and a soft, floral scent that washes over him like a memory.  
Castiel turns and looks toward the source of the sound to make sure he's not in anyone's way, and has to pretend to yawn to muffle the gasp he involuntarily lets out at what he sees.  
There, not two yards to his left in front of the potato bread, is a man in knee-high platform boots and a form-fitting pair of black satin boyshorts.  
He has a worn leather jacket draped over his bare shoulders, which only adds to the sheer strangeness of the sight rather than lending him any semblance of modesty, which Castiel suspects was the goal.  
The man is beautiful.  
He has full lips, bright green eyes, and sand-colored hair.  
"If you want a picture, you gotta wait for me to get my groceries," the man says tiredly.  
It is then that Castiel realizes he's been staring, and he can feel himself blushing as he looks away.  
"I apologize. I didn't mean--I wasn't trying to--" Castiel starts and stops once, twice, feeling the tips of his ears heating incrementally.  
"Hey, it's fine."  
Castiel can hear a smile in the man's voice, and he looks back over.  
"I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long night."  
The man is even more beautiful when he smiles.  
"For me, as well," Castiel says in response.  
The man laughs and grabs a loaf of Butterkrust white bread.  
"Looks like it. No offense, man."  
"None taken. I know I look..." Castiel gives his pajama pants and robe an exaggerated tug, but can't seem to find a fitting word for how ridiculous he probably looks.  
"Kinda cute?" The man finishes his sentence.  
"What's your name?" Castiel asks, moving a step closer without realizing it.  
"When I'm on stage or right now?" The man asks with a cocky grin.  
"Right now," Castiel says seriously  
"Dean." The man holds his hand out, and Castiel takes it.  
"I'm Castiel."  
"Whoa, now that's one I've never heard before. You puttin' me on?" The man asks with one eyebrow cocked.  
"I would never."  
"I think I believe you," Dean says with another laugh.  
Castiel walks with Dean as he brings his bread to the front lanes, silently taking in everything around him as if he's never seen any of it before.  
The floor is slick like water with fresh wax a few aisles away; the colors of the products on the end-caps are bright enough to blind; Dean's eyes are not only green, but hazel.  
The cashier looks at Dean as if he's got three heads, but Dean just flashes him a smile and bids him goodnight.  
Dean and Castiel walk outside together, and Dean is asking him something.  
"You okay, man?"  
Castiel turns to face him.  
"I think I am."  
He means it.  
Dean laughs and reaches out to wipe something off of the shoulder of Cas's robe.  
"Would you, uh, like to be okay with me at the cafe a few blocks from here? They never close." Dean looks almost bashful as he asks, and the fact that he somehow manages it while wearing panties tight enough to cut off his circulation is both endearing and amusing.  
"Yes," Castiel says immediately.  
When Dean holds out a hand, Castiel slips one of his into the hollow of his palm, his fingers gliding into the spaces between Dean's.  
Dean's skin is warm, and so is Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't laugh at me, but the ending of this was heavily inspired by the first time Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan formally meet in Sleepless in Seattle.  
> MFEO <3


End file.
